The night after the battle
by himedra
Summary: What if Ylisstol falls and only Chrom and Frederick survive? How will they find their spirit again?


DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem: Awakening doesn't belong to me (only one copy of the game ^^) and this is only my way of showing my appreciation for the game.

The night after the battle

It was still raining and they were both drenched and tired. Chrom had one arm slung over Frederick's shoulders and kept stumbling. The knight looked around the darkness only still able to see schemes. He saw a cave and dragged his lord that way. When they reached it Chrom was shaking and Frederick was even more worried about him. He gently put him down on a clean and dry spot and started to inspect his wounds. "My Lord, let me inspect your wounds please." Chrom only nodded too exhausted to speak more than absolutely necessary. Frederick found a few bruises and a scratches but only one bigger wound on his right arm. His right arm was his weapon arm so that was really bad. The two of them were alone and Chrom was in no shape for fighting if they were to be attacked. The knight was worried but he decided to first tend to the cut and then think about their bad situation. After he stitched and dressed the wound he sat himself beside the other and looked out in the darkness thinking. They were the only survivals of the battle and Ylisstol had fallen. All the other knights had either fallen or were missing and the townspeople were mercilessly slaughtered. God damn it today was really not a good day, Frederick thought. It was horrible how could Plegia do such a cruel thing like this? Attacking on a holiday to celebrate peace was just cowardly and shameful. But still he'd been careless. He of all people should have noticed the signs and not just looked the other way that's why he was feeling extremely guilty right now. But the worst was that Chrom got hurt and he couldn't protect him or the people important to him. He had failed as the prince's knight.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when Chrom shifted beside him and sighed heavily. Frederick looked over to him and noticed that he was still shaking. "Are you all right my lord?" "No. How could I after today's events?" the defeated prince answered. "I know but that's not what I meant. How is your arm and are you cold?" "Yeah I'm cold but it's not like we can make a fire without getting too much attention and to be honest we're both in no condition to fight. You hide it well but you aren't unaffected from today's battle and I'm too exhausted to swing Falchion even without the handicap of the wounds. To be honest I don't even know why I should fight when we were to be attacked. Maybe I should have just died on the battlefield and…" The prince was interrupted when he was pulled forward and into an embrace. "Don't say such things my prince. It's not like you to think like this. I am sure that Exalt Emmeryn and Lady Lissa would have wanted you to go and live on into a happy future. Many of your folks and family died today but there are still a lot of innocent citizen that need help and a strong leader. They need you. It is your quest to bring peace to them again and solve this war with Plegia. Don't forget that and that you're not alone. You aren't the only one who lost many important people. I also lost many good friends and just think about the families of those knights who'd fallen today. " There was a long silence after his words and they were still hugging but none of them wanted to pull away. After some time Chrom finally responded. " …Thanks Frederick. I'm sorry I overreacted it's just that… it's just that… arg you know it's hard to understand and accept what happened in only one day. I mean my world was turned upside down and I really don't know what to do anymore but I feel responsible for my people and…" He sighed. "What should I do Frederick?" He pulled away to look in the eyes of his knight and friend looking for an answer. "Hm. I fear I don't know the answer for this question my lord. However, I'm sure that you'll find it and I'll stay by your side and help you." A small smile spread on Chroms face and Frederick couldn't help but smile back. "You're right. I can mourn over the deaths later now I have to help the living. If you weren't here I don't know if I would still live so thanks again." He gave a reassuring nod to his knight and determination settled in his eyes. Then the wind picked up and it suddenly felt at least 5 degrees colder and Chrom shuddered violently. The wound may not have been deep but the loss of blood and his exhaustion made his body vulnerable. Frederick picked up on this. "My lord. I know this sounds strange but for tonight let's share our body heat. This way we won't freeze to death and you won't catch a cold." "Whaa..!" Chrom gaped and blushed furiously. "W-What are you s-suggesting Frederick?!" The knight had to admit to himself that he didn't really dislike the view but he had to clarify the misunderstanding. "You misunderstood. I only meant to sleep **beside** you. Really what were you thinking?" He couldn't help but tease the younger man for a bit especially after seeing that adorable blush. "Urg… Well I… uuh nothing." The lord stuttered. The knight grinned when the other looked away before he grabbed him and pulled him so he lay beside him on the stony ground. Yes stony because Frederick was so exhausted that he didn't clear the place of all rocks and other possibly dangerous objects and that really meant something. So it wasn't surprising that they soon fell asleep and only woke when it was already about noon the other day. Chrom grumpy because he wasn't used to sleep on the ground and Frederick happy cause he had an excuse why they ended up cuddled up in sleep.

So I was playing Awakening once again and then I just had this idea and wrote it down. The title is crappy so if you have any better suggestions let me know, k? Hope you all enjoyed this. If someone wants me to write more I might do it but I don't know yet. Until then this is marked as complete.


End file.
